Nightloid
Nightloid (stylized N!GHTLOID) is the 2014-15 updated version of Nightcoroid, a series by igmd73 (Ivy Gail Mae Duran). Recently Kellay is helping to contribute to the series, making characters and stories (see below) History Originally, in 2013-14, the series was known as N!GHTCOROID and the creator of the series was only igmd73. In mid 2014, she deactivated her deviantART account and moved to a new one (Gayle99) and therefore also updating the N!GHTCOROID series into a new one: N!GHTLOID. Nightcore characters are also Nightloids! They're nightcore singer/idol (supposed to be they singing in nightcore version/ mostly they had nightcore vocals) They look like they are very cute but somebody consider them, "scary, creepy and allergically plastic idols." There a lot also the other names of nightcore characters: nightcore idol, NC idol, Nightcoroid, Nightcore diva, Nightstar, Nightcoreloid, Nightsinger, Nightvoca, Nightcaloid, Nightstepoid, Nightstyler and other more! The Nightloid series started its life in the quiz/story site Quotev in which Gayle99 had an account in. Meanwhile, Kellay (formerly Kellysinaga and mordecaikelly), who had known about the Nightcoroid series for a long time and unknowingly supported it (albeit she didn't know anything about igmd73/Gayle99) had a Quotev account and decided to go to Gayle99's profile, stumbling upon the Nightloid quizzes that she made. Prior to that Kellay also found a story on Wattpad about the Nightloids (can be found here) that she also took interest in. After a few weeks, Kellay decided to talk to Gayle99 herself on Quotev about the Nightloid series and her enthusiasm over it. Gayle99 accepted it, and Kellay decided to make a Nightloid story named Primadonna (formerly "Teen Idle", currently updating, but a bit slow because of Kellay's writer's block) Gayle99 also approved of it, and decided to make Nightloid characters together. The Nightloid series' main characters are mainly made by Kellay and Gayle99, due to their collaboration. But over time, there are also other Nightloids by others. Story, personalities and designs Story Nightsingers/Primadonna arc Story-wise and as described in Nightsingers (story link above, and as of recently it has been unfortunately DELETED), some of the Nightloids come from Nikora (presumably means "night planet") The people there are half-alien humans and the planet is located in Andromeda. Following an invasion in Nikora, the children were sent to Earth. Some of the children landed in an orphanage, where they became friends and later became the Nightloids, fighting off the invaders. In this story arc (Nightsingers) Prisma Rainbow becomes the leader of the Nightloids. In "Primadonna" several new members (revealed as normal humans from Earth) join the Nightloids, again fighting off a former member of the Nightloids called Nayme Fruitia, along with competing with another idol group, Cutie Gakuen. Nightcore.EXE/Nightcore arc In this story (link below) arc, the Nightloids are trapped in a game called Nightcore, a fighting/dating sim/RPG/action game (or simply, a multi-genre game) and turn "insane". In a side-story named "The Antidote" (link also below) by Kellay, the Nightloids' sanity is restored. Another fic called Nightcore is also an addition to the story arc. (as usual, link below) Click also the short version here. Personalities Nightloid member personalities (obviously) vary for each member. In the Nightloid quizzes on Quotev, the personalities are given in some detail, at least revealing a large portion of their info. Designs Nightloid member designs also vary for each member. Their codenumber sign is each left shoulder. Their codename is in each right shoulder. Primary tattoos also seen in each member's body anywhere. There is a case of thematic design, where the characters' wardrobe is based off their themes (ex. a dessert-themed Nightloid's outfit is based on cakes and desserts). There is also an exception, like the outfits not corresponding to the theme. One Nightloid with this example is Keirynn Keirai. Additional info House/headquarters Main Building: The headquarters are at the center of the building with a beautiful futuristic garden and a cyber fountain beside the headquarters. It is big. Inside the headquarters, there is a foyer and the manager's desk, there are many sofas and freetime sides. No snack bar and many notice signs. Inside the second floor, there are many seats and computer technocyber-generated screens and big gadgets. Plus, science side on the third floor with observation deck. Building 2: ''' The Nightcore Academy Building. Has elementary, highschool and university. Mostly toddlers and irregulars. Plus, there were training areas for newbies. '''Building 3: Four big buildings that are shorter and has 7 floors. There's a theme park and concert airing arena on the center. Buildings 4-7: This is for the home for nightloids. Those skyscrapers connected together. They are dorm type buildings. Leela/Kellay's concept Like their precedessors' house, but improved and less bigger. It is a futuristic compound of buildings (the main building, the dorms, the free area) It is also mainly colored black and cyan, with some other colors. The main building has 14 floors. In chronological order, the main building houses the reception hall/foyer; the all-purpose hall; several classrooms/training rooms (for newbie Nightloids); music recording rooms, and "team" rooms (a room for each team to have meetings, etc in) The dorms are obviously the places where the Nightloids live in. Its floors are half the number of floors that the main building has (seven). The free area has a swimming pool along with a basketball and tennis court in it. There is also a small snack-bar and some bathrooms. Shippings and Pairings Like Naruto and Pokemon, there will be a million shippings about the nightloids. Here's the examples related to vocaloid fandom shippings Keirynn Keirai x Viollette Florence - girlfriends and non-binarry romantic plus cis. Don't call it lebsians because Keirynn is gray-aro.) Katherinne Literata x Jaeson Mintell (Idk what is this.) SpeedyShipping: Spencer x Raisa (Because Spencer Tempo's power is tempo,Raisa Pitch's is pitch.) BanDemi: Jack x Jill (They were actually twins. However, some people don't see them as twins like Rin and Len ) NightShipping: Raye x Mike (Because They have the same "Night") HarmonyShipping: Nora xNota (they were twins too.) LoudoutShipping: Echo x Luis (because both are too noisy) Toneshipping: Reina x Tim-Bre (Reina has tone, Tim-Bre has timbre) CandytopShipping Kyandii x Candykid (Because they are both candy lovers) Cakeshipping: Cupcake Delicious x Rohesia Velvet (Becuase they are cake girls) Loudfastshipping Luis x Spencer (Because Luis was noisy and Spencer is fast) Audioisless: Aubrey x Sync Raylazer: Ray Zip x Liza (because they are DJs) MelodiousPitch: Melodisca x Raisa Doublehurricane Yolanda x Wendy (Because Yolanda Typhoon has typhoon powers and Wendy Tornado has tornado) Voicelessshipping Sync x Eva (Because both are them voiceless) Undercloudshipping Prisma x Cloud roundedunicornshipping Beth x Skye (because they like unicorns and ponies so they date together. Classicgearshipping Arina x Roberta (because they are classic nightloids Catwolfxbunny Fluzer x Kyandii (because Fluzer is a catwolf, Kyandii is a candy rabbit.) Berryloveshipping JARGEL x RYBEKA (because JARGEL loves blackberries, RYBEKA loves raspberries) Germancocktail Mipfia x Lena Melane (Mipfia is a nightloid based on an European cocktail while Lena Melane is a German. Both love cocktail) brainessshipping ALMIRA x Bella (Because ALMIRA is a princess of blood, Bella Zombie is a zombie) Fangirlcrazies: Jaelynn x Aurianna (because they were fangirls) Rhythmtrack: Polly x Trexe Loveheart: Valentina x Lovette Chocolatelover: Valentina x Choco Sportlove: Jay x Heidi MakeupandPhoto: Sharpay x Paparazzi Nightloid teams As described here, here and here the Nightloids have a team system. One of the teams (noted in both links) are ELEMUSICA, consisting of Dylan Dynamic; Reina Tone; Raisa Pitch; Nora Harmony and Polly Rhythm. Another one is MEGANE.55, consisting of Keirynn Keirai; Viollette Florence; Aurinna Shuzen; Electra Flow and Megan-Ta Ink. In the Primadonna story (third link above) there are a total of ten teams. Since the creator refuses to give out any spoilers, she advises you to read the story thoroughly. However in August 2015, Gail gives some spoilers. There were three popular subteams, Nightstyle-Poid, Nightstep-Roid and Nighttronica-Zoid. Nightstyle-Poid, a Seven member team represents 7 kinds of dance style in nightcore version such as Jumpstyle and Hardstyle. Nightstep-Roid is a 100+ member team represents Dubstep and Nighttronica-Zoid has an unknown number greater than 50+ represents Eletronica x Nightcore. They seems to release their story each in 2016. As the same of August, Coredroid is now one of the Nightloid's sister groups. Coredroids mainly focus on fandom-inspired characters. An example is Kasa Henkane, who is in the Coredroid group (she is inspired by Pearl from Steven Universe) Also as of 13 August, Kellay has stated that Yuutapro is now a Nightloid subgroup/sister group along with Wannabe Project. Members Mainly, there are more than a hundred members. Full list by Kellay can be found here. Another masterlist by Gayle99, which included characters by other people, can be found the following in her list made in quotev: * Gayle's nightcore characters * Gayle's nightcore characters with their former nightcoroid names * All of Kellay's nightloids * From Quotev * From Wattpad * From Deviantart * From Tumblr * From Youtube * Derivatives: Quotev * Based in Popular Singers and Bands * Others websites * Other people from other websites But some of them are WIP. Gail's Nightloid members with pages *Raye Nightcore *CandyKid *Roberta Steampunk *Lena Melane *Jack Box *Jill Box *Iris Nightgreen *Nora Harmony *Nota Harmony *Spencer Tempo *Raisa Pitch *Luis Dynamic *Kyandii Usagi *Fluzer Garrix *Valentina Love *Yolanda Typhoon *Beth Carousel *Yamatone Miu / Yamatone Miuro *Shirley Woods *Choco Mocha *JARGEL *Zegann Roth *ALMIRA *Bella Zombie *Cupcake Delicious *MELODISCA *Rose Thornblood *Eva Scene *Ray Zip *RYBEKA Kellay's Nightloid members with pages *Keirynn Keirai *Viollette Florence *Aurinna Shuzen *Jaelynn Aira *Rokane *Arina Siucra *Mika Reizou *ASHTON *Yume Kumiyura *Sayuri Tokyo *AURiTE *Yuriko Kiiro *Skye Nightloid characters by others with pages *4W (by Makonatic) Appearances Quotev, DeviantArt, Wattpad and other sites. Kellay has stated that there will be a Nightloid RPG, titled Nightloid Quest. It is still in a WIP. Sneak peek (Quotev status by Kellay) here. Another spoiler idea, there will be a new game for Nightloids was untitled and can be similar to mashup DDR and Project Diva coming 2016/2017. Nightcore Characters wiki was started in September 20, 2015 as the same of Kellay's inactive note before she took a test. However, seriously happen in that way. Gallery Kellysinaga N!GHTLOID logo.png|The logo, similar to the former Nightcoroid logo. Kellysinaga Nightloid Beach Group (Dress up).png|Some of the Nightloid girls in Rinmaru Games Summer Girls Dress Up. Left to right: Nora Harmony, Raye Nightcore, Keirynn Keirai and Raisa Pitch. Kellysinaga Nightloid Christmas Group (Dress up).png|Again, some of the Nightloids in Rinmaru Games Manga Creator: Holiday Edition. Left to right: Spencer Tempo, Keirynn Keirai, Viollette Florence and Luis Dynamic. Kellysinaga Raisa Pitch and Spencer Tempo (Dress up).png|Raisa Pitch and Spencer Tempo in Rinmaru Games Manga Creator: Rebels. Kellysinaga_Keirynn and Viollette (Anime Maid BFF Dress Up Game).png|Keirynn Keirai and Viollette Florence in Rinmaru Games Anime Maid BFF. Xion Lionstar and Alisa Rojas.jpg|Some nightloids like Xion and Ali got their design theme. External links *Gayle's Wattpad *Kellay's Wattpad *Gayle's deviantArt *Kellay's Quotev and Gayle's Quotev *Primadonna *The Antidote *Nightcore.EXE *Nightsingers (Important Notice: As of 13/6/15 the story is DELETED) *Nightcore *Peroxide *Meet the Nightcore Idols in Deviantart *Meet the Nightcore Idols in Quotev Category:Series type Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voiced by Human